New Dawn
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Connor Temple has destroyed the world.
1. Chapter 1

New Dawn  
2011 Evenstar Estel

Chapter 1

The world was dying.

In less than a year the world had gone from the one Connor Temple had known, loved and grown up in to one where the ground was parched, the oceans were turning to acid and the sky had become a sickly gray-green that took his breath away and made him bury his face in shame. He tried to reconcile that he wasn't to blame and that it was Philip Burton's avarice and arrogance that had been the cause, but Connor could not believe it no matter how much he wanted to. His gullibility and naïveté had blinded him to the truth about Burton and the man's hunger for power above all else. Abby had warned him from almost the very beginning. _Abby_. His heart ached at the very thought of her. He hadn't laid eyes on her in months, not since he and Burton had successfully harnessed the energy of the anomalies. He hadn't touched her in an even longer amount of time. Things had been strained between them, almost since the moment they'd returned from the Cretaceous. The stress of being back in their own time had whittled away at the bond they'd cultivated over their year in isolation. He'd been so certain that the love they'd shared was unshakable. They'd kept each other alive and sane, but back in civilization they'd been pulled apart against their best efforts. Well, against Abby's. He'd been too obsessed with pleasing Burton to see the way she was struggling to keep their relationship and herself together. When the ultimate choice had come for her, he'd thought she'd abandoned him. He understood now and wished he could beg for her forgiveness. He wasn't even sure where she was. He hoped she'd found somewhere safe. He hoped she was with Becker, Matt, Lester and Jess.

When Connor thought back over the past year, he decided the beginning of the end had come when he'd created the first man-made anomaly. That had sent Burton into an excited spiral and Connor's time from then on was one hundred percent focused on what his boss wanted. His attendance at creature incursions halted. He barely spent a night in his own bed and he saw Abby less and less. After a while they only spoke to each other when emotions and stress came to a head and they argued in a secluded corner at the ARC. She and Matt had confronted him once, as the other man tried to explain about his mission and that he'd come from the future. They'd been persuasive, but at that point he'd been so under Burton's thumb that he'd not believed them. He soon learned otherwise. The whole team had been fighting to save him from himself and Burton the entire time, but Connor had been completely ensnared. He'd only wanted to help people and that desire had been turned against him.

Philip Burton's entire ambition was to create a clean energy source that would replace fossil fuels. Figuring out the enigma of the anomalies was a means to the end. It had always been plainly evident that Burton cared nothing for where the anomalies led or about the creatures that came through. It was long surmised that the anomalies were naturally occurring and Burton had dissected every detail of Connor and Professor Cutter's work. However, he lacked the creativity of Connor's mind to take it any further. In hindsight Connor saw how he'd been seduced. He'd been given the funding, the freedom and above all the encouragement to fulfill Cutter's dream of discovering the origins of the anomalies and how to protect mankind. Connor had fallen so far short of that goal and he was woefully ashamed of himself. It had begun with being able to open anomalies at will, as well as close them. That breakthrough had made everyone proud. They could close the anomalies and temper their increasing frequency. During the lull after this marvel had been achieved, Burton gave Connor a new assignment - to find a way to harness the energy in correlation with Prospero's _New Dawn_ project. The anomalies were to be opened in controlled cyclotron-like devices much like the particle accelerator that had been experimented with in Sweden. That technology was then funneled into power cells that would replace much of what modern civilization utilized as energy sources. Microscopic anomalies contained in devices the size of a simple battery. It had happened to fast that Connor barely had time to assess just what he was giving over to Burton.

Things had unraveled exponentially. New Dawn had gone global in lightening fast time. He had his billions and his infinite connections to make it happen. The unrest in the Middle East and their economic collapse now that oil was no longer necessary had started catastrophic wars that had led to massive civilian casualties. Nations with nuclear weapons joined the fray and soon the region was decimated. The chaos spread to Asia as more economies collapsed and the people suffered. Connor was partially oblivious, kept at Prospero to continue working. He no longer saw Abby and as far as he knew, the ARC was no more. He wasn't given details, even when he asked, but told that the Anomaly Research Center was redundant now that Connor had solved the puzzle. It dawned upon him one day shortly there after that he was a prisoner. His communication to the outside world was subverted and his requests to meet with Burton were denied. Connor kept his head down and continued working, all the while coming to the very terrible realization that he'd been nothing but a pawn. He feared that as soon as his usefulness had run its course, his fate would be sealed. Whatever that fate may be was too frightening to consider.

The final nail in the coffin was Connor discovering that Prospero's cells were killing the planet. It happened so gradually at first that no one could have predicted or detected it. While it was true that the cells gave out no harmful emissions, there were counter effects. The contained anomalies were succeeding where other scientists had failed - they were creating and sustaining black holes. They were infinitesimal, down to the molecular level, but they were there in infinite numbers and they were devouring all life on Earth and there was no way to stop it. The cells had been built to last for decades, even centuries and there was no way to strip them of their energy, deconstruct them, or close their microscopic anomalies. The world was doomed and Connor had made it happen.

Despite the whirlwind surrounding him, Connor found it easy to escape from Prospero. As far as most people were concerned, he was still given free reign of the facilities. He could acquire his tools and devices whenever he needed them. With nothing more than the clothes on his back and an integrated anomaly opening device and dating calendar in hand, Connor opened an anomaly in the middle of the lab and disappeared through it. He stepped into another part of London and closed it behind him. The first order of business was to find his friends and plead with them to take him back. The second, was to save the world.

Connor holed himself up with Duncan the first week after he escaped. He made sure that there was no way for Burton or anyone at Prospero to track him. The device he'd stolen was his own prototype and didn't include Burton's final addition of a unique homing implant. It was with Duncan that Connor learned the rest of what had happened in the world since he'd disappeared. Connor knew opening any more anomalies would be dangerous and Burton's men would be on him in a second. As Connor absorbed all that Duncan had to show and tell him, Connor came to one terrible, final conclusion. But before he put his act of redemption in motion he needed to find the others. Connor left Duncan's with a laptop and a remote internet modem. He knew that Abby and the others knew too much about Burton to be anywhere but in hiding. He'd gotten to know Jess fairly well whilst he and Abby had shared her flat and he put out feelers to the various tech-geek message boards she frequented online. It took four more days for her to take the bait. He moved to a new location each day and foraged for food. England was one of the few countries that still had a strong government and social structure by virtue of the fact that it was Burton's home, but he could see the cracks forming and the civil unrest. No one knew why the planet was dying, but they knew it was happening. They wanted answers and no one had any except the people at Prospero and at this point no one suspected them.

He followed the breadcrumbs Jess left for him and found a message buried deep in the C++ code of an obscure website about collecting vintage records. He was asked to be in the Forest of Dean on a certain day at a certain time and to wait at the site of the first anomaly he'd seen. He knew full well that it might not have been Jess at all that left him the message, but Burton. Connor felt he had no choice. He was at the end of his tether and there was only one course of action, but he needed information first. He also wanted to say goodbye to Abby if she'd see him.

Getting out of London was difficult. He had to avoid CCTV cameras lest Burton's surveillance spot him. Once he was on the outskirts he hopped on a train that took him as close to the forest as he could get. As he walked the rest of the way he realized how much he missed the colour green. All the trees were a sickly yellow, gray or brown. The grass was pale like hay and just as brittle. There was no wildlife. He walked through the trees with his head down. If it was Burton laying a trap, he'd let himself get taken, or try and get himself killed in the process so they couldn't use him again. He didn't want to see anymore death. He didn't want to live with the shame of having brought about the end of the world. The twigs snapped under his feet as he entered the clearing where years earlier he, Professor Cutter and Stephen Hart had come. He'd met Abby here too. She'd changed him and his life in so many ways. Though the end result of that fateful meeting was this decay and inevitable oblivion, he couldn't regret her. She'd been his one and only lover and the only woman he ever had and ever would love. Maybe it was better that he not see her again. Remembering what they had would be less painful in the long run than seeing her one last time and finding the hate he expected to see in her eyes.

He sat himself down on a stump and waited. It was night before he heard someone approaching. Connor stood up and steeled himself, ready for whatever hand fate was about to deal him.

"Connor?" called Matt's voice. Connor saw the light of the man's torch bouncing off the trees. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Here!" Connor shouted in reply. Matt quickened his pace and effortlessly dodged the fallen trees and branches that littered the forest bed. He stopped a few feet from the other man.

"I'm relieved its you. Jess thought it could have been a trap set by Burton."

"I thought the same thing. It's uh... good to see you."

"Likewise. You look like hell."

"Yeah? I feel like it. I have some answers for you. You and... and Abby told me that in the future you came from the planet had died and you were sent back to prevent it."

"That's right. We knew that someone did something that started this process and it happened in the ARC. I failed. I should have realized it was Burton. In hindsight it was so obvious."

"It wasn't Burton, Matt. Well, it was, in a way. I... it... Burton used me. It was me. I did this." Connor watched Matt's jaw tense. "But I can fix it! I have a plan."

"Go on."

"I'm going to open an anomaly to the early 1980s," Connor explained.

"And what will you be doing there?"

"I'll be going to Blackburn, Lancashire... and then I'm going to kill myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Connor sat in the dark with Matt and spent the next hour explaining to him about the Prospero power cells and the anomalies contained within. Matt listened in sober silence as Connor revealed the details about the black holes and what they were doing to the planet. In a few hundred years when the power cells would start to break down; the anomalies would likely close since they were no longer contained and so would the black holes. That was small consolation, as Matt knew at that point, his original time, humanity had little hope left. If anything, Matt might be able to return to the future and impart the information should Connor's own plan fail. Connor suspected he might do it regardless. The Earth would inevitably find a way to renew itself and Connor had seen that future and the creatures that had evolved there. The way Connor figured it, the only solution was to travel back in time and end the life of his young self before he had a chance to grow up.

He hypothesized that without his involvement in the anomaly project, Burton would never have been able to perfect his New Dawn project. Given that anomalies were a naturally occurring phenomena, an ARC would come into being regardless, but there would be an entirely different set of people working on them. He didn't know how to foil Helen Cutter's involvement. Perhaps he'd find a way whilst in the past to derail her timeline as well, and make it so she never met Nick Cutter. It was more than Connor's brain could fathom at the moment. His mind and his course were set. Matt asked him to wait until morning to cross over into the early 1980s. Connor would need a few basic supplies and Matt said he had a stash of cash that his father had kept for such ventures and could get Connor money printed in the 1960s, 1970s and 1980s. Connor agreed. He'd spend the night in the forest and wait for Matt's return.

As the man was walking away, Connor called out. "Matt? Where's Abby?"

Matt turned back and sighed. "She's safe enough. You'll understand that as a precaution I can't tell you her location. If Burton gets a hold of you..."

Connor nodded his head. "I understand. But Matt, I'd die before I ever let him near her. Is she okay?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "As good as can be expected under the circumstances."

"Does she ever talk about me?"

There was a long pause before an answer came. "No, Connor. She doesn't. I'll be back before dawn. If the sun rises, you'll know something's happened. Go ahead and open your anomaly, but close it fast. Burton's got his own little army started to track and manage the anomalies - not to keep the public safe, but to lay in wait in case any one of us show up. We've had a few harrowing moments. Becker was shot. He's recovered. Connor, I have half a mind to take that device from you and go back myself. If this fails, I'll find a way to end it, once and for all. I'll be back." With that he disappeared into the trees.

Connor knew he was exposed. Without leaves or brush to hide under, the only place to go was up. He struggled his way up a tree until he found a branch large enough to support his weight for an extended period of time. He leaned back against the trunk and looked up at the sky. Through the oxygen depleted haze of the atmosphere he could see the bright glow of the moon. It had been a very long time since he'd seen stars. He and Abby had witnessed such spellbinding, glorious skies in the Cretaceous. They cuddled up together in the dark of the night and watch the glittering array of the heavens above and marveled. The first time Abby had spoken the words _I love you_ aloud to him had been under a moonless sky when the stars sparkled and rained their light down through the forest. He relieved the memory and tried to let himself be gladdened by it. Instead of the desired effect, he felt even more lost than before. He realized in that moment the he was never going to lay eyes upon her ever again. What they'd had, the love, the trust, was no more. He wept silently and felt the chill in the air penetrate to his bones.

It had been a struggle to remain awake all night, but he'd managed it. Just as he spied the faintest sliver of light crest over the horizon he knew to be expecting Matt's return at any moment. He climbed down from his perch and found a dark spot to obscure himself in. By the time the sun had risen fully and the dark gray sky had become light gray, Connor realized that the other man wasn't coming. Burton must've found them somehow. Perhaps breaching their hiding spot to reach him had given them away. That would mean Burton had Abby now too. There was no hope left inside Connor. He'd do what he set out to do, end the life of his young counterpart and then... and then he'd decide if he wanted to keep living himself. Maybe he'd get lucky and be snuffed out of existence at the death of the baby.

Connor stood alone in the silent forest and closed his eyes. He breathed in and out several times to steady himself before he took up his anomaly device and programmed in the date of May 13th, 1984. It was two days before his birthday. He could catch a train to Blackburn and find himself in the nursery at the hospital the day he'd be born. Perhaps the quickest and most merciful way would to be to inject his infant self with something to stop his autonomic system. Connor's stomach roiled at the very idea, but one life in exchange for an entire planet was nothing in the grand scheme of things. He pressed the final key and an anomaly sprang to life before his eyes in the very spot where he'd seen his first one. He hadn't much time. Burton would no doubt have detected this anomaly already. He moved swiftly through to the other side.

Seeing blue sky, beautiful yellow sunlight and being surrounded by vibrant living, breathing green was a shock to Connor's senses. Seeing all that had been lost momentarily stunned him and he staggered forwards until he was a good distance from the anomaly. Birdsong filled his ears, as well as the buzzing of bees and the sound of the leaves rustled by the wind. The air smelled sweetly of flowers and moss, nothing like the stale scent of diesel and decay he'd left behind him. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and he spun around. His heart leapt into his throat and he couldn't speak, only stare at her, wide eyed and trembling with both fear and excitement.

"Hurry up and close the anomaly," said Abby, stepping away from its field and closer to Connor. "Connor!"

Connor snapped out of his inertia. "Abby? What are you doing here?" Connor cried in a panic. This wasn't part of his plan. He was both furious and overjoyed at the same time. Her eyes were the most brilliant of blues and on fire with emotion - just as he remembered - but the rest of her looked frightening. She was thinner than he'd ever seen her and her hair was limp and had lost its luster. Her skin was pale and her clothes were filthy. He hadn't been able to take in much of Matt's appearance in the dark of the night, but the other man had lost weight as well.

"Connor just shut up and close the bloody anomaly before Burton locks in on it!" she ordered.

"There's no going back. You'll be trapped here!"

"Connor close it!" She took off her backpack and threw it him, hitting his leg and nearly knocking him off balance. Connor gave her a hard stare and she met it with equal determination. A few strokes on the device's controls and the anomaly swelled and caved in on itself and sealed.

"What the hell have you done?" he demanded, advancing on her. She punched him in the arm, hard. He cried out and clutched the bruised bicep. She might've been malnourished and tired, but she still packed a hell of a wallop.

"You idiot! You jerk! You absolute moron! What the hell were you thinking?" she raged at him.

"I'm trying to make it right! I have to stop it from happening. It was my fault, Abby! I killed _everyone _ and everything on the planet - my ideas, my inventions. I..."

"Your plan is crap, Connor. You couldn't kill a mouse let alone a baby! And how could you do that to your mum? I'll answer for you - you couldn't. Not in a million years."

"I'll do what I have to Abby, if it means saving the world."

She let out a shaky breath and tried to calm herself. "You really are so naive sometimes. It makes my head ache. Connor you can't go swanin' in to a hospital the day you're born and murder a baby. You can't. I know you. You might get as far as the nursery, but you won't be able to go through with it. No matter what you've been through these past months, it can't have changed you _that_ much."

"Abby... I..." He was at a loss for words. Why had she come? Just to tell him he was a fool? He searched her eyes for an answer and for the first time in a very long while, he couldn't read her.

A second later she grabbed him by his clothes and yanked him to her, slamming her lips against his for a scorching kiss. She forced her tongue past his lips and pressed her mouth firmly to his until he finally relented and returned her passion. She released him and snaked her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. She gripped his hair tightly and pressed her body to his. Connor's arms wrapped around her and he lifted her off the ground. She felt too light in his arms and her body lacked the warmth and suppleness he craved, but she was still his Abby and she was kissing him. He felt a calm settle inside him and he closed out everything around them. All that mattered was Abby. She'd followed him, come after him. He hoped beyond all hope that this meant she still loved him.

They lost track of time entirely as they embraced. Abby was in no hurry to even let him come up for air as she marked him with bruises from her fingertips and love bites on his neck. Connor spun her around and backed her against a tree. He was painfully aroused, with all the months of missing her flowing through his body and demanding satisfaction. When an especially loud crow cawed at them from above and echoed through the trees did they realize how out of control their passion had become. They parted, but they still clung to each other, dizzy with lust and panting heavily for gulps of air.

"It took me three years to admit I loved you, Connor Temple," Abby rasped. "Do you really think I'd fall out of it so easily?"

"I thought you hated me," Connor whispered, on the verge of tears. "I was sure if it. After what I let happen? How could you even look at me?"

"What happened wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. Burton's a snake. We _will_ find a way to stop him." She cradled his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

"You still love me?" He couldn't make himself look in her eyes.

She smiled and rested her forehead against his. "I still love you, Connor."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Connor wrapped her up in his arms and held her for what seemed like hours. Alone in the Forest of Dean without another human soul around took them back to their time in the Cretaceous and the moments when they'd been peaceful and content. Abby started giggling and it startled Connor. He drew back from her and grasped her by her shoulders, giving her a quizzical look. "What?" he inquired.

Abby settled her hands on his slender hips and beamed at him. "Leaves! There's leaves everywhere!" she sighed happily, then kissed him again.

"That there are, love. It's May 13th, 1984. The Apple Macintosh home computer just came out. Everyone loves _Frankie Goes to Hollywood_. And there's trans fats in everything!" This time he kissed her and whirled her around. Their joy at seeing a living, breathing world again was marvelous, but short lived. They soon learned that it was late afternoon rather than morning and the sun was beginning to set. They had to find somewhere to spend the night. Finding a nice patch of earth to bed down on for the night wouldn't have been out of the question, but Connor wanted them to stay somewhere with a comfy bed and above all warmth. It grieved Connor that Abby had obviously been living rough. The first order of business would be to make it to the nearest town, then find a discreet bed and breakfast or hotel. Hopefully they could find somewhere to eat as well. He hadn't eaten well in a couple of weeks, and Abby even longer. Hand in hand they navigated their way out of the woods to the road. They hitchhiked and got a ride in the back of a truck belonging to a local farmer. They were dropped at the closest parish, a tiny village with one inn. The little old lady at the front desk of the Victorian brick house could barely see two feet in front of her with her ancient spectacles and barely took notice of her two lodgers as they checked in and paid. They asked for food and were directed to the kitchen where they were welcome to help themselves. Breakfast was between seven and nine in the morning.

Connor raided the poor woman's fridge and piled a plate high with bread, cheese and meat. Along with large mugs of tea, the pair settled in to their tiny room for the night. They devoured their meal first, before each took turns in the bathroom down the hall to have baths and clean weeks of grime and dust off. Connor didn't have a change of clothes, so Abby, dressed in the nightgown she had packed, took their clothes downstairs and the proprietor graciously allowed her the use of her washing machine. Abby would have to finish their laundry before bed, but it was worth the trouble to have something clean to wear the next day. Abby didn't have anything with her that would fit Connor, so to keep warm he settled naked into bed while she was gone. He'd turned up the furnace in hopes of making the room nice for when she returned. While he waited, he sorted through her backpack. She had a wad of pound notes, probably thousands worth. That was good, they'd need it. He hadn't any clue how long they'd be in the past and it made him breathe a little easier knowing they wouldn't have to worry about money for a while. There were clothes and a few toiletries and she also had his copy of The Lord Of The Rings. There was a bookmark in it that wasn't his and he wondered if she'd been reading it. There was a journal too and as he thumbed through it, he felt an overwhelming wave of anguish wash over him. Aside from notes about the team, Burton and what was happening to the planet, she'd written sorrowful entries about missing him. Connor quickly put the journal away. He didn't want to invade Abby's privacy any more than he already had.

He put her backpack to right and set it down where she'd left it. He took up his own messenger bag and brought out his laptop, as well as the remote modem. There was no internet as most of the 21st century world knew it in existence yet, but there were some electronic networks in the world and the UK. Educational institutions, banks and various government sects were beginning to digitize their records. Connor merely wanted to do some fishing. With the advanced technology of his laptop, his hacking skills and ability to remotely connect to phone lines would allow him to access pretty much wherever he wanted without fear of detection. Mobile phones already existed and he could piggy back on the signals. Furthermore, with a little tweaking, he could probably access the satellites that floated in Earth's orbit. If need be, he could create birth records, bank accounts, an entire history for he and Abby. The power that he suddenly realized he had unsettled him a bit. This was the same sort of thinking that allowed him to be duped by Burton. Connor had been arrogant, believing he was working for the greater good of mankind. He'd have to run all this by Abby first. She would tell him if it was okay. She'd be his moral compass when he faltered.

He used his time alone to experiment. He kept his interference benign and accessed London's Public Library systems. It took him a few minutes to get his head around the old protocols that were so elementary he had to slow his brain down to realize how basic it was. Once he sussed it out, getting in to the system was a breeze. He shut down his laptop and replaced everything in his bag just was Abby returned with their clothes. She closed and locked the door behind her, setting the clothes down on the chair.

"Thanks for doing that," said Connor. She smiled at him. The little slip she wore barely hid her frail frame. He didn't like how ill she looked. "Abby, are you okay?

"Yep. Fine. Just tired and my stomach's a little dodgy. I've been eating scraps for the past few months and the food tonight's sitting pretty heavy. Thanks for turning the heat up."

"C'mere," he bade, inching over to the other side of the bed do he could have the spot he'd just warmed with his body. She slipped in beside him and into the circle of his arms, laying her head on his chest. Connor reached over and flipped off the bedside lamp before pulling the duvet up over her shoulders.

"You're so warm," Abby sighed contentedly. "I haven't had a good night's sleep since... we were last together. I got really used to you sleeping by my side, especially that year we were away. It's hard being in a cold bed. When I had a bed, that is."

"I can't imagine how terrible it's been for you. You need to put weight on. At least I had my room at Prospero and a cafeteria. Matt told you? How they wouldn't let me leave?" Abby nodded. "And did he tell you how it all happened?"

"He did Connor. It's okay, you don't need to continue. We'll make that future different, somehow."

"Abby. Can we go up to Blackburn anyways?" Abby gave him a slightly worried look. "Not to do anything of course. I see how stupid that plan was now, but you know I lost me dad when I was 14 and... I just want to see him, just once."

Abby was quiet for a moment, then replied. "Alright."

"Thank you."

"Get some sleep, Conn. We're safe for tonight. No one's going to bother us."

Connor wrapped his arms around her and settled down to sleep. Abby nuzzled against his chest and pressed her body close to his for both comfort and the heat he provided. "I love you, Abby, more than I could ever say." She didn't speak, but instead insinuated her leg between his and her arm around his waist. She pressed a kiss to his chest and sighed happily.

Waking together, their bodies wrapped around each others for the first time in months was indescribably wonderful. They cuddled and kissed for quite some time. Eventually the smell of breakfast cooking permeated the inn and roused their hunger. They ate a hardy full English breakfast, with Connor piling on extra bacon and fried potatoes on to Abby's plate. He was determined to get at least ten pounds on her as quickly as possible. Abby wasn't about to argue. Being on the run from Burton with their small group hadn't left much in the way of comforts, being it a bed to sleep in or food to eat. Everyone had suffered. Now of course, they realized they'd never see or know their friends as they once had. They were changing the future and that would mean changing everyone's fate, especially their own.

They caught a train towards Lancashire, taking in the strange, yet oddly familiar atmosphere of 1980s England. They watched the cities and countryside fly by out the window and shared knowing smiles and caresses. The world was beautiful and thriving and under their unusual circumstances, they appreciated that fact more than ever. Billions of people were blissfully unaware that in less than thirty years, everything would be destroyed. They made it to Blackburn and found a hotel near the hospital where Mr. and Mrs. Temple would welcome their new son the next day. Connor was pensive as he and Abby ate a dinner of pizza and beer. He had a strong feeling of foreboding. It was with great trepidation that he waited to see his father the next day. He and his mum has lost him to an aggressive bone cancer when Connor was fourteen. He knew that was when he went into the careful shell he cultivated and lost himself in dinosaurs and science fiction. He still grieved the loss. He didn't know how seeing the man would effect him, but the compulsion was strong enough that he couldn't deny himself. Abby understood, or at least told him she did.

Walking the halls of the hospital had them both jumpy. Abby held his hand in an iron grip was they made their way to the maternity ward. They kept their heads down and tried not to act suspiciously. Abby had wisely bought a bouquet of flowers at the gift shop in the lobby, so as to look like they were visiting a friend. Connor kept his messenger bag and Abby her backpack with them, deciding that until they had a plan, they couldn't risk not being able to escape at a moment's notice. He wasn't entirely sure that Burton wasn't already searching the world and searching _time_ for them. If Burton had half a brain in his head, he'd predict that Connor would try and prevent the horrific future at any means possible. Baby Connor Temple had been born midday after his mother had been in labour since the early morning. That much he knew. Connor remembered a story his dad had told him, as he lay dying from cancer, about spending hours in front of the nursery window, staring at his new son and marveling. Connor suspected that was the best place to locate his dad.

They stopped short when Connor spotted him. Abby gave Connor's hand a squeeze. The two men looked so much alike. Abby was actually surprised by the fact. The elder Temple had lighter hair, but his features, especially the shape of the jaw, the eyes and the nose were distinctly like Connor's. He was a little taller than Connor too, but slighter, lacking Connor's muscles. Connor was trembling, watching his father look through the glass at the new born babies in their hospital cradles. "Come on, it'll be okay. I'll be right with you," coaxed Abby. "You don't have to say anything."

Connor nodded and advanced. He stopped a few feet from his father and followed the man's gaze to the third cradle from the right where a baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket lay sleeping peacefully. Wisps of dark hair snuck out from under the little blue cap he wore. Abby felt tears threatening to spill at the sight of the man next to her as an innocent, adorable baby. She lay her head on Connor's shoulder and sniffled. Connor was transfixed. The moment was surreal and a little unnerving, but at the same time fascinating.

"Which one's yours?" Connor's father asked, breaking the other two out of their revelry.

"Huh?" Connor answered, meeting his father eye to eye. He was sure the fear and uncertainty he felt flash through him was evident on his face.

"Which one's yours, I said."

"Oh, oh... um..."

"We're just visiting a friend," interjected Abby. "It'll be a while before we have one of our own." She looked reassuringly at Connor's face.

"That's nice. That's my boy right there," Connor's father pointed out.

"He's beautiful," continued Abby. "The cutest I've ever seen. He'll be so handsome when he grows up." She looked again to Connor and smiled. Under her loving gaze, he began to relax.

"He's called Connor," he continued, "After me best mate in school. He died quite a long time ago and I wanted to honour him. Sorry, I'm prattling on. Forgive me, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"No, no, it's... it's nice," Connor said suddenly, finding his voice. "My dad used to tell me stories like that."

"I think I'll be like that. It's pretty nerve wracking, actually."

Connor always remembered his dad as being strong and jovial, never nervous like he was now. Seeing the obvious love and fascination he had for his son, warmed Connor's heart. He saw his father in a new light. He'd been gone from Connor's life for so long that it was hard to imagine this was the same man, and yet it was. "I think you'll be a great father."

"Yeah? Thanks for saying. I'm David, by the way. Nice to meet you." Connor looked at this father's extended hand for a few seconds before reaching out and shaking it.

"Um... Nick and this is..."

"Sarah!" Abby offered, shaking David Temple's hand. "_Nick_, we should be going."

"Right, yep. It was... it was great to meet you. Take good care of him," echoed Connor.

"I will."

Connor and Abby walked a few paces before Connor stopped and turned back. "Um, David? In early 1997, if you feel a strange ache in your hip that won't go away, get it checked out sooner rather than later."

"Pardon me?" David gave the other man the strangest look of confusion.

"Connor..." Abby cautioned under her breath. Connor gave her an apologetic look, then took the bouquet of flowers from her. He closed the distance between him and his father and passed the flowers to him.

"Give these to your wife," Connor said, then quickly made his exit with Abby in tow. They left the hospital as quickly as possible and found a quiet spot under a large oak tree where Connor started pacing.

"I shouldn't have done that," he spoke, shaking his head. Abby leaned back against the tree trunk and watched Connor panic. "I know better!"

Abby came away from the tree and stood in front of him, halting him. She put her hands on his hips and went up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. "Don't sweat it, it's done. Considering what you initially thought you'd come here to do, this was minor. Who knows? Maybe it was just the right thing. Your dad will get his cancer treated earlier and he might beat it."

"I doubt it, Abbs. The cancer was _so _voracious. It metastasized almost straight away. He was gone in three months."

"Well then maybe you bought him a little more time."

"Yeah, maybe." Connor sighed. He couldn't say he regretted meeting his father, but at the same time he was realizing how dangerous it could be to mess with the timelines. The ripple effect was unfathomable.

"In for a penny, in for a pound Connor. We came here to make a difference. No matter what we do, it simply can't be worse than what we left behind, now can it?" Connor shook his head. She always could put things in perspective for him. "I fancy fish n' chips for lunch, how about you?"

Connor took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sure, love." His shoulders sagged and he rubbed his hands over his face. He really was at a loss. He surprised Abby by wrapping her up in a fiercely possessive hug. He had to get his head in order. He had to stop reacting to his impulses. He was a scientist, to be begin with. He could be a rational, perceptive thinker when his head wasn't in the clouds. He buried his face in Abby's neck and closed his eyes. She stayed silent and locked her arms around his waist and lay her head to his chest, giving him whatever solace she could offer. Too many ideas were swarming inside his head and he squeezed Abby tighter. After a few minutes, it came to him. He released her, but she didn't go far, staying pressed close to him.

"What is it Connor?" she asked.

"I think I know what I want to do. The most important thing is that I not become involved with anomalies, right?"

"Agreed."

"Now, I know I can't I can't ask you to sacrifice your life and stay with me..."

"Oh Connor, enough nonsense. You're the love _of my life_. I'm never leaving you, so you better start accepting that we're a team. Besides, I now get to go to a lot of Depeche Mode and Smiths concerts. Go on."

Connor smiled earnestly, feeling strengthened by her commitment to him. "I have an idea, a solution, but we have to wait fourteen years to make it happen. We have to make a life here, in this time and wait. Can you do that?"

Abby kissed him again, pressing her mouth to his for a long while to reassure him. "I can, so long as we're together."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They left Blackburn and took another train south to Wales. Connor wanted peace and quiet and time alone with only Abby. He wanted it to be like their year in the Cretaceous where no one would impose upon them and they could bond and connect in solitude and harmony. After almost a year apart, he needed it more than anything else in the world. They rented a cottage on the Conwy Valley, stocked up on food and forgot the entire world for a week while they did little more than sleep, eat and make love. He told her of his plans for the future, which included wanting to marry and start a family. They couldn't put their lives on hold and waiting for fourteen years to pass wastefully wouldn't do. They still needed to be extremely cautious not to crop up anywhere in history where Burton might find them. He hated the idea of them giving up their identities, but it was the only way. Connor would find them new ones to assume, but when they were alone together, they'd still be Connor and Abby.

Abby watched the moon hanging low in the sky with her back resting comfortably against Connor's chest. His fingers idly stroked through her hair as he reclined against the headboard of the large soft bed in which they lay. Their bodies still hummed with lingering pleasures, and the contact of skin to skin felt wonderful. Under the billowing layers of the blankets the pair relaxed and reveled in the peace they'd found. There wasn't another person around for miles. They were safe from Burton, the anomalies, creatures and every other woe that had plagued them for the past several years. They had Connor's life sorted, but Abby couldn't help but want to change her past too. It was with Connor when they were in the Cretaceous that she finally spoke of her ordeal as a young girl. He'd loved her so completely that the bitterness and fear that she'd been left with for years had evaporated. With him she'd finally healed. The idea that the opportunity now existed where she could prevent it from happening again, as well as save her mother from the fate that had befallen her, dominated Abby's thoughts.

"Conn?" Abby asked, as she pulled the covers up to their shoulders.

"Mmm?" he replied sleepily.

"I won't be born for another couple of years, you know?"

"That's right. Best day in the history of the universe if you ask me."

Abby laughed lightly. It was such a _Connor_ thing to say. "You remember the things I told you? About my dad leaving when I was a toddler? And then mum's boyfriend when I was ten?" Abby suddenly found herself with Connor's strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist and shoulders. He'd cried for her when she'd told him and she knew it was as hard for him to hear as it was for her to talk about it.

"I remember," he spoke.

"Connor, I want to stop him. I don't want him in mum's or my life. I want to stop him from doing all the terrible things he did to me and I want my mum not to have to die." She sniffled and teared up and Connor tightened his embrace.

"Abby, of course we can. We'll make sure that bastard never touches you, Jack or your mum. Or anyone else for that matter. We can find him straight away, divert his life..."

"I wish we could, but Graeme Hollister wasn't his real name. The police only found that out after mum was dead and me n' Jack were taken into care. They never found him, he got away with it."

"Well, he won't now. We'll stop him. I promise."

Abby turned over in the circle of his arms and sought his mouth for a sweet, slow kiss. "Thank you," she whispered, followed by, "I love you."

"I love you too, Abby." They shared another kiss and snuggled down for a peaceful night's rest.

*!*!*

The years passed far too quickly. Connor found them new identities to assume, forged them perfect papers, and altered a few records thanks to his hacking skills. They stayed in Wales and moved near Cardiff where Connor got a job as a school teacher. He'd always loved kids and teaching science, prehistory and math was right up his alley. He flourished in the community. Abby enrolled at University and while she trained to be a veterinarian, they got married and welcomed a daughter six years after they'd come through the anomaly. They named her Sarah after Sarah Page and gave her grandmothers' names as well. She was the light of their lives and after a few years she was joined by her brother, Nicholas Stephen. For the most part life was brilliant. Having a home, making babies and living normal lives suited them very well after so many years of strife. After the first decade, they stopped looking over their shoulders and expecting Philip Burton to be there to destroy the happy life they'd cultivated for themselves.

In the summer of 1996, they took a vacation to Brighton. Abby was part of a large veterinary practice and her absence wasn't a burden to the office. Connor and the children were on vacation of course. Abby was trying in vain to keep herself calm as possible. Three year old Nick was too big for her to carry very far, but as they walked the boardwalk towards the playground, she kept him against her chest with his little legs around her waist. She cuddled him and he hugged her tightly. She remembered this day all too well, despite being only ten years old at the time. Reflecting back on it, it was the day where everything changed for the worst. Nine months later her innocence was gone and her childhood ended; and a few months after that, her mother was dead. They found the playground and Abby buried her face into the soft dark tendrils of her son's hair before setting him down on the ground.

"Stay where Daddy can see you, okay?" she spoke to him.

"Yes mummy," her replied, staring up at her with huge chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll look after him, mummy!" said Sarah, very officiously, taking her little brother's hand and leading him to the swing set.

"Don't worry Abby, I won't take my eyes off them for a second," assured Connor, giving her cheek a kiss. "Do you see her?"

"Yeah... over there," Abby pointed beyond the swings to another little girl taking care of her baby brother. Her younger self was beautiful and adorable, with long white blond hair and eyes so blue they put the sky to shame.

"Aw, look how lovely you are!" Abby blushed at Connor's words and he kissed her again. "Do you see your mum?"

"Yeah."

Connor followed her gaze to a woman who looked very much like his wife. Catherine Maitland was a little younger than Abby was now, with sandy colored hair and the same bright blues eyes that he drowned in every day. He felt Abby stiffen and move closer to him. "Love?"

"Here's there. Oh god, Connor, I don't know if I can do this."

Connor spotted him, recognizing him from Abby's description. She only ever knew him as Graeme Hollister. He met her mother this day and swept her off her feet with romance and feigning to adore her children. He moved into the Maitlands' house three months later and six months after that, started coming into Abby's room late at night. The culmination was Abby's mother finding out and confronting her boyfriend. Things escalated and in the end, Catherine was dead and Graeme Hollister went on the run, never to be seen or heard from again. Abby shivered violently. Connor stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to her ear. "You can do this. Look at yourself, that beautiful little girl who hasn't a care in the world. She's innocent and perfect, just like Sarah. You can do this. Your idea is a good one. This was how you wanted to do this, rather than just taking care of _him_ on our own."

"She needs to learn. Mum needs to learn how to protect me n' Jack. If it's not Graeme Hollister, it'll be someone else. She's so lonely. Dad's been gone for years. She just wants to be loved, but she needs to learn to love herself first and to focus on her children."

"I'll be right here waiting for you, then we'll take the kids for fish n' chips on the beach." Abby kissed him soundly and rushed away while she still had the courage. Connor turned his back to his wife and watched Sarah and Nick playing. Later on, he and Abby would be paying a visit to the local constabulary and put suspicion on Graeme Hollister. Abby remembered where his flat was and where he worked. Under different circumstances, Connor would've been willing to do something violent and very illegal to the man, but he had Abby and the children to consider. Connor didn't want to look at the man again. If he did he might storm across the park and tear his throat out with his bare hands. Instead he watched Sarah hold Nick's hand and carefully help him up the short ladder to the slide. His wife was fierce and strong, but confronting her demons head on was the hardest thing she'd ever do in her entire life. He sighed heavily and prayed Abby had the strength to carry her plan through.

Abby felt her stomach do flips. She kept breathing deep and slow to calm her nerves. Her memories of her mother were scarce and faint. Most of them were over shadowed by the horrific final minutes as Graeme Hollister bashed her skull in against the door jamb between the kitchen and the family room. In this moment Abby wanted nothing more than to run back to the sanctuary of Connor and their babies, but as she passed her younger self playing with her brother in the sandbox, she knew she had to be brave. Her mother was leaning against a tree, dressed younger than her age, foolishly hoping to attract a man by exposing her midriff and some cleavage. Abby felt sorry for her, but at the same time felt a great swell of love for her too. She was a naive woman who'd had her kids too young, but she'd always had a good heart.

"Hi," Abby smiled, as she leaned against the same tree next to her mum.

"Hello," Catherine replied cautiously.

"Nice day isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Are those your kids?" Abby gestured over towards her younger self and Jack.

"Yep, those are my little monsters. Abby and Jack. What about you?"

"Mmm, over there by the slide, Sarah and Nick. That's my husband with them."

"Oh he's handsome. I mean... he looks like he's nice."

"It's okay!" Abby giggled and Catherine smiled. "He's both handsome and nice. You looked a little lonely, so I thought I'd come say hi."

"That obvious, huh?"

"No, no, not like that. I just like making new friends. I'm Mandy." Even after all these years, it still irked Abby to introduce herself by her assumed name, but it was second nature to speak it.

"Cat," replied her mum, shaking Abby's hand. The two women chatted for a while and Abby observed how her mum kept looking off to the left and catching the eye of Graeme Hollister, who was doing everything in his power to look amiable and approachable. It was now or never.

"Um... I sort of had an ulterior motive for coming over and I'll hope you'll hear me out," Abby said cautiously.

"What... what is it?" Catherine stepped back from Abby, consequently her back to Graeme Hollister. Abby's nerves returned in full force, but she made herself meet her mother's eyes. She hoped and prayed that Catherine would recognize their connection somewhere deep down and trust what Abby was about to say.

"Don't turn around, whatever you do. I couldn't help noticing that man that you've been making eye contact with."

Catherine flushed with embarrassment. "You said you're married, why would you be interested in another man?"

"It's not like that. I..." Abby's voice cracked. "It's the way he's been looking at your daughter, at Abby."

"Pardon me?"

"You might think he's been flirting with you all this time, but he's not. When he's not watching you, he's been watching your little girl. There's no reason you should have noticed. They're predators, it's in their nature to trick you. Look, I know what it's like to be lonely and want someone to care about you and make you feel good, but I promise you it's not that man. The way he looks at Abby... it's exactly how my mum's boyfriend used to look at _me_. My mum didn't find out what he was doing to me until it was too late." Catherine blanched and her eyes went immediately to little Abby. "If you let him anywhere near your baby, he'll hurt her. He'll mess with her in the most disgusting ways. He'll take from her everything you're trying to protect. Please, I'm not crazy. I'm just trying to help."

Catherine had tears brimming in her eyes. "I think... I think I need to go now." She turned to leave, but Abby grabbed her arm. There _was_ a spark of something between them and they both sensed it.

"Cat, you're a good woman and a good mum, but you need to listen to your instincts. You're the entire world to your children, you're all they have. They trust you to keep them from harm. Put them first for just a little while longer and I promise good things can happen for you. Wait for the right man to come along, one who will want to nourish and protect your kids the way my husband does Sarah and Nick. Learn to love yourself, you're deserve happiness, but don't look for it in other people, especially not boyfriends. Okay?"

Catherine nodded and wiped her eyes. "What about _him_ then?"

"Don't worry about him. I've got it covered."

Abby's mum nodded and gave her grown daughter a watery smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. It'll be okay now."

"I should..."

"Yep. You'll be fine, trust yourself." Catherine smiled and went to her children, asking them if they'd like to go for ice cream. She never looked back at Graeme Hollister, but Abby did, and caught his eye. She gave him the most venomous, withering glare she could muster, letting the man know that she knew his game and she had his number. She held her head high as she made her way back to Connor. She went down to her knees and caught Nick as he came down the slide while pulling Sarah into a hug. She held her children close while Connor looked on.

"I'm so proud of you," said Connor. Abby smiled up at him and let her tears fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Connor cradled the baby in his arms while Abby straightened his tie for him. Connor looked lovingly at the little boy, Daniel James, and only wished the darling hadn't arrived three weeks early. Traveling with a newborn, even one that was two weeks old, was inconvenient. Nonetheless, he and Abby both had reservations about leaving the children alone with anyone. Over the years since Sarah was born, they'd never once left them with a babysitter, and probably never would. They didn't mind turning down invitations to parties, or not having nights out by themselves. Even after all this time the specter of Philip Burton still loomed. Right now the man was twenty eight years old and just trying to get Prospero up off the ground. Connor stonewalled him at every chance, hacking into systems to deny the man permits and funding as much as possible. Connor's skills and the laptop he constantly had to refurbish were still more advanced than the ones currently in circulation, but it was becoming increasingly risky.

Abby took Daniel from her husband and lay her son against her chest. The little one yawned and snuggled. Connor smiled at his wife and kissed her softly. Despite being dressed for a funeral and being rather sleep deprived, she looked beautiful. It was August, 1998 and Connor's father had died. It had been expected, but when Connor learned the news, he'd still broken down and wept in Abby's arms. The moment they'd all been waiting fourteen years for was nearly upon them. They got the children secured in the SUV and made their way north to Blackburn.

Their two eldest children behaved themselves, with the promise of ice cream if they were good. They kept silent at the grave site, and just watched the people. Seeing so many grown ups look so sad did frighten them and they kept close hold of their parents throughout. Abby had fed the baby before the service started and he mercifully napped through it. Connor restrained himself and kept his eyes on his father's casket, rather than staring at his young fourteen year old self and his grieving mother. Connor wasn't sure if warning his father all those years ago had done much good, but he had died five months later than he had in Connor's timeline. That had to count for something. After the memorial was over and the casket was lowered in the ground, people dispersed. Some went up to Connor and his mother to give their condolences and the elder Connor was among them. Abby took the children back to the car and watched and waited. It was hot out and Daniel fussed. She grabbed a picnic blanket from the back of the SUV and abandoned the car for shady spot under the trees where the kids could play with their toys and the baby could relax. Abby kept her eyes focused on Connor, hoping he'd manage to speak the words he needed to in order to change the future.

Connor waited for his turn to approach his mother. He remembered being the boy standing next to her - still with his puppy fat on him and five inches more to grow. "Hello Mrs. Temple," said Connor. "I'm sorry for your loss. David was a good man."

His mother looked up at him and stared at him. The resemblance to her departed husband was undeniable. "I'm sorry, have we met?" she asked. The younger Connor looked at the man curiously.

"No, we haven't. I'm a cousin of David's. I haven't seen him in fourteen years. But we were close when... when we were younger."

"I can see the family resemblance, you look a lot alike. Thank you for coming."

"Of course. Um, I was actually wondering if I might have a word with your son."

"Me?" young Connor exclaimed. Connor turned his attention to the boy.

"If that's all right. See, I was your age when m'dad died and I thought I might be able to offer a little advice. Mrs. Temple?"

"If Connor doesn't mind," his mother spoke, giving her shy son a nudge towards Connor.

"Let's walk a bit, just over there," said Connor, pointing towards a small gathering of thorny rose bushes. The younger Connor said nothing as they walked, so Connor took the initiative. "When my dad died, I didn't know what to do for weeks. I just went to school, then went back up to me room. I wasted hours putting together this database about dinosaurs. It was good at the time, gave me something to focus on besides missing me dad or mum being so sad. I read a lot of science fiction, especially the old ones, like Edgar Rice Burrough's _John Carter of Mars_ books."

"Yeah, they're good," said young Connor quietly.

"Your life without your dad, it'll get better, honestly it will. My dad had cancer too and since I lost him, I've always felt like I'd been helpless against it and that there should have been something I could've done to help him."

"The doctors couldn't save mine."

"They didn't know how. The kind of cancer your dad had was pretty aggressive. I don't think anyone could've stopped it, but I think _you_ will be able to some day, if you set your mind to it."

"What'd you mean?"

"See, Connor, you're brilliant. You might not believe it, but I do and your dad definitely did. School's pretty easy for you isn't it?"

"I got full marks last term!"

"I know you did, you're the smartest kid in school, always were. But you've got something more than just brains. You're creative and you can think outside the box. You can think of ideas that no one else in the world could ever come up with. I think if you set your mind to it, you'll be the one to stop cancer. I really believe that." The boy looked terrified at the words, but Connor carried on. He'd planted the seed in his younger self's mind, but he need to cultivate it a little further. "Think of how proud you'd make your dad. Think of how happy it would make your mum to know that you took this horrible thing that happened and made something good come of it. Think of all the other kids out there that would get to keep their dads, and their mums. Think of all the mums and dads that wouldn't have to watch their little ones die." Judging by the very pensive look on the boy's face, Connor was getting through to him. He'd never contemplated a medical career back when he'd been in this position, but it made sense now for this other Connor. Connor reached in to his pocket and passed the boy an envelope. "Give this to your mum. It's got information about a bank account with some money in it for Uni. I know it's early to think about it, but every little bit helps. Medical school is expensive. You'll need to work hard and get scholarships. Dinosaurs are fun, but they're all dead n' gone millions of years ago, best concentrate on the here n' now, eh?"

"Do you really think it's possible? That I could find a cure?"

"Connor, I believe you will do it. You just need to believe in yourself."

Abby watched intently as Connor said a final goodbye to his younger self and his mother. They'd been waiting for this day for fourteen years and now the moment had come and gone. Connor had vowed to keep himself invested in young Connor's life, and to make sure he kept on the path to his medical career and away from anomalies. Connor undid his tie and took off his suit jacket. He knelt down next to Nick and fiddled with his son's toy dinosaur.

"Now what?" Abby asked.

He looked at her, holding their new son, and smiled. "Now we go back to our lives."

*!*!*

Almost two years since his father's funeral and Connor still thought about the day constantly. The memories of being the young boy meshed with the ones of being the strange 'cousin' talking to his younger self. He kept in contact with the other Connor via email, encouraging him and praising him when he got good marks on his exams and asked him what he was learning about biology and cancer. He was pleased that his now sixteen year old self had definitively decided on a career in medicine and was tailoring his studies accordingly. It put Connor's mind at ease to know he'd changed the course of his other self's life. He knew down to his core that the other Connor would go on to do amazing things and he probably _would_ find the cure for cancer.

Connor pulled two year old Daniel out of his bath and dried him off before dressing him in his pajamas for bed. Abby met them in the toddler's bedroom for kisses and hugs. They tucked the little boy into bed and stayed with him till he fell asleep. The older two were downstairs watching television, their bedtime being an hour later than their little brother's. Connor went to the window to close the curtains and in a split second his entire world shattered. Standing across the street looking up at the house was Philip Burton. The man looked precisely as he did the last day Connor had seen him, which for him was sixteen years ago. Connor's blood ran cold and all the colour drained from his face. Burton looked Connor in the eye and smirked. The look was more than mischievous, it was absolutely sinister.

"No... no... no..." gasped Abby as she backed awake from the window.

"Go get the kids," ordered Connor. "Now Abby!" he hissed. He heard her footsteps thundering down the stairs and Sarah and Nick's protests as she dragged them back up, all the while telling them to be quiet so as not to wake their baby brother. Connor kept his eyes trained on Burton, who continued to laugh to himself and sway on his feet as he observed the commotion inside the house. When Abby entered the bedroom, Connor pulled himself away. The children were scared, and so were their parents. Connor grabbed Abby by the back of the neck and kissed her hard. "I love you."

"Connor?"

"I know you'll take good care of them."

"Don't talk like it's the end! Connor what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." He quickly kissed Sarah and Nick, who cleaved to their mother and started to cry. They didn't understand what was happening, but there wasn't time to assuage their fears. Connor dashed to the master bedroom and to the closet. He quickly found his old anomaly device, along with the gun he'd kept in wait for precisely this sort of situation. He didn't need to question whether or not the device still worked, he'd built it to last. He checked the gun and took off the safety. He stormed out the house, hearing his family crying echoing through his ears. He went straight to Burton. The man had begun to walk away, sauntering leisurely down the lane across the street that led to the park. The neighbourhood was an old one, with the houses set on large plots. Connor prayed his neighbours wouldn't see or hear anything, especially not him likely killing a man. Connor wished he'd had the fortitude to find the man and end his life the moment he'd stepped into the past, but Abby had been right about him, he wasn't s murderer, even under the most extreme circumstances. He had nothing by regrets now. He might've lost Abby in the mire of his guilt, and their children may never have been born, but at least the world would've been saved.

Connor followed Burton as he made his way into the park. Connor was only meters behind him, one hand on his anomaly opener, the other on his gun. Abby always hated that he kept a gun in the house with the children, and rightly so, but he'd stored it in a locked combination case. Burton stopped his advancement, near a small space where four picnic areas were situated. Connor halted and waited for the inevitable confrontation.

"You've taught me so much, Connor," said Burton as he turned around. Connor was transfixed to the spot, jaw tensed. Burton smiled. "I admit, I liked science fiction when I was a boy. It was fascinating, the technology, the ideas, but I grew out of it. But it got me to thinking, you never quite grew up, did you? Always the dreamer. That's what allowed me to escape your little plan to derail the future. Just like you, I've taken myself _out of time. _The grandfather paradox doesn't occur with people who've passed through the anomalies, does it? Otherwise you and Abby would have ceased to exist in your current lives, as would your children. I've been living quite comfortably a year before we created the power cells. I informed my other self of course - he continued to work with you, watch you, and fed me information. Meanwhile, I searched and now I've finally found you. I knew you'd travel to the past. It seemed the only logical step for someone like you. Such a cliché. And while Mandy and Eric Martin are a perfectly dull and negligible couple - Sarah Catherine Jocelyn, Nicholas Stephen and Daniel James is a very unique cluster of names given our situation, isn't it? Not only are you a cliché, Connor, you're a sentimental fool."

"That's _enough_ exposition," Connor seethed. He raised the gun aloft, ready to shoot Burton dead where he stood.

"A gun? Really? How gauche. Aren't you even the least bit curious as to why I've come?"

"I don't care. I really don't. I've been living with your shadow over me and my family for too long. I'm going to do what I should've done sixteen years ago. Then I'm going to find every other Philip Burton in existence and I'm going to kill them too. You're a madman, plain and simple. You don't even care that you destroyed the whole bloody planet. People's lives mean nothing to you. All you care about is power. You're a monster."

"Perhaps. But I'm one with a much better plan than yours. You can't afford to not be ruthless in this game, Connor." Burton held up a small black object that fit snuggly in his palm. Burton pressed a button. Connor whipped his head around and felt the searing heat of the explosion, even from hundreds of yards away. The brightness of the fire and the rain of sparks blinded him. The noise was deafening. Connor's mind went blank. He couldn't take it all in. Somewhere, in the tiny pocket of his psyche when he could still manage rational thought, he knew Abby and their children had just been murdered. His house was nothing but debris and fire. Behind him Burton was making his escape. He'd opened an anomaly but lingered a moment to take in the glory of his victory. Connor turned back around. The electricity that prickled the air whenever an anomaly opened tingled against his skin. His fingers were already working furiously over his own device. Another anomaly opened, a fraction in front of Burton's. The other man passed through and Connor raced after him.

Philip Burton took in the strange landscape before him. He was standing at the edge of a cliff, a long perilous drop beyond. In front of him was a forest. The vegetation surrounding him was unlike any he'd seen before. He was confused, desperately searching for the source of the malfunction on his device that had opened the gateway to this world instead of the one he intended to return to. Heading back through would likely get him shot by Connor. He'd just blown up the man's wife and children after all. He thought it best to move away from the swirling lights, just in case. Seconds later when Connor stepped through, he knew he was in trouble.

"It's the Cretaceous Era," spoke Connor. His fingers passed over his device and the anomaly snapped closed. Connor still had his gun. "I can't decide if I should shoot you dead here and now or leave you fend for yourself. Getting torn to shreds by a pack of raptors doesn't seem like a fitting enough end for you, a lot better than you deserve." Connor thought for a moment, then fired the gun straight through Burton's hand, destroying the anomaly device with it. The other man howled in agony and clutched his ruined hand as it spewed blood. "They can smell blood from _miles_ away."

"Connor... please.. you can't..."

"Are you seriously about to ask for mercy from the man who's family you just murdered?"

Burton remained silent and his face darkened. Connor was shaking with rage and shock. He was off balance physically and mentally. If he was fast enough Burton knew he could get the gun from Connor, shoot him, and take the other anomaly device. Connor was heaving for breath, the gravity of all that had just occurred was beginning to manifest itself. Burton rushed him and Connor fired when he saw the man lunge. The bullet missed Burton as he put the full force of his body into knocking Connor's off his feet. The gun and the anomaly device both went flying out of Connor's hands as Burton slammed into him. They wrestled and traded punches. Soon both were covered in blood and dirt. Connor's rage gave him the edge and he managed to throw Burton off him. He searched for the gun, but only found his anomaly device. He took hold of it and got to his feet.

"I'll take that now, thank you," said Burton. Connor turned, defeated. Burton had his gun. "Now, Connor. Or I'll just shoot you in the head. As you said, the creatures can smell blood for miles and I expect they'll be here soon enough. I rather not be. Give it to me."

"My wife and my children are dead. _You_ killed them. Without _this_, you'll never get home. I survived here for a year. You won't last till sundown." With that Connor tossed the anomaly device over the edge of the cliff into the abyss below.

"NO! You idiot!" Burton's finger slipped easily to the trigger of the weapon in his hand and the vast wilderness of the Cretaceous erupted in the sound of gunfire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Connor jolted. For a moment he certain it was the end and in a few seconds his senses would light up with pain as his life ebbed from him. He was ready. Without Abby and their beautiful babies, life was meaningless and unlivable. But the moment didn't come. He was still breathing. He looked at Philip Burton and cringed when a thick glob of dark red blood oozed out his mouth and flowed down his chin. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, he fell forward and crashed dead to the ground, his back riddled with bullet holes. Connor's eyes snapped up to the fierce woman standing in front of an anomaly. The fire in Abby's eyes as she stared at Burton's corpse made his entire body ignite with pride, lust and immeasurable relief. She was alive, and that meant Sarah, Nick and Daniel were too. She lowered the gun and let out a huge breath, then looked to Connor and smiled.

"I wish I could've seen his face, the bastard," she spat out. She set the gun down and closed the distance between them. Connor started to sob the moment they touched. He wrapped her up in his arms and wept with relief. She caressed his hair and kissed his neck. "Shhh, it's over."

"Abby... how..." he choked, unable to get the words out. He squeezed her tighter and that's when he noticed the large protrusion between them. Connor let go of her and looked down between them. "Abby! You're pregnant!"

"Big time. It's getting a bit much to be honest."

"What? How many kids do we have?"

"Just four. And this is the _last_ one. I'm serious. I'm forty for heaven's sakes! After this one pops out, you are getting snipped! Looks at me, my tits are bloody huge! And my arse! As soon as this one's born I'm going on a serious exercise regime and getting my tight, hot little body back."

"Um... I rather like this one." His eyes moved rakishly over her burgeoning body and Abby felt a little thrill of arousal course through her.

"Connor, stop it. It's hardly the time or the place. This is what gets me knocked up all the time. You give my those big brown puppy dog eyes with that mischievous glint and my knickers magically disintegrate!"

"Sorry." He rubbed her belly and caressed her neck and shoulder. He paused and gave his head a shake. "Abby! What the hell's going on?"

"I was wondering when you were going to start asking questions. First things first..." She craned her neck and captured his lips for a deep, ravenous kiss. He sighed against her mouth as his hands came up to cradle her face. He moaned hotly and curled his tongue around hers. They drew apart slowly and Abby smiled again. "_Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure._"

"What?"

"That's how you explained it to me. The film, _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_. See Connor, while we're up here snogging, future you is down at the bottom of the cliff retrieving the mercifully undamaged anomaly device." She held up the one in her hand and passed it to him. "I'm going back through my anomaly, home to you and the children about seven month into your future. This you, the one here with me now, will close it behind me, then you'll open another one, back to a few minutes before you left the house to go after Philip Burton. You'll see yourself leave the house and _you_ will go back inside. You'll find the bomb he planted in our basement and you'll diffuse it. I'm to tell you it's the blue wire, by the way. Then you'll come upstairs and find us and everything will be okay. After that, you'll run to the park and close the anomaly that Burton opened to the future. Then you get to rest. We're going to stay up late, just holding our babies and later, when everything's quiet and we're sure it's safe, we'll have some really great comfort sex and I'll be up the duff again. The next day you're going to come back here, to the Cretaceous, and be at the bottom of the cliff to catch the device you evidently threw over a few minutes ago. Got it?"

"Um, no, not really."

"Well, you better suss it out soon, because you _have_ to do this Connor."

"I... I will, Abby."

"Good. You're going to take the anomaly device and jump forward in our timeline, right in the middle of dinner I might add! You screw things up a bit because you were only going ahead a week and accidentally come forward seven months later. That's okay though, because I love you. You're going to give me the gun you're about to retrieve from Burton's hand and the anomaly device I've just given you. And that brings us to now."

"Why have you come? Why didn't I just come myself? This is doing me head in."

Abby cupped the side of his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Because, my love, you'd just been through a horrible trauma and seen our house blown up. I'm here because you needed to know it all works out just fine. We're having a girl."

Tears tracked down Connor's face and he beheld his beautiful, brilliant wife. "I love you so much Abby!"

"I love you too. I'm going to go home now, okay? Like you told Burton..." A familiar and unnerving sound filled the air. "Raptors. I'll see you soon." She kissed him again and darted back through her anomaly. Connor quickly closed it behind her, then opened a new one - home.

*!*!*

Abby breathed a sigh of relief as the anomaly closed behind her. She saw the children in the conservatory watching the mesmerizing ball of fractured, illuminated prisms. She knew she and Connor would have to try and explain it all to them somehow. Only Sarah was old enough to really wrap her head around it. Connor was there on lawn of the garden waiting for her. She sailed into his open arms and kissed him.

"We did it," he spoke, voice hoarse with emotion. The baby gave a good solid kick inside Abby and Connor chuckled. "And how's my littlest time traveler?"

"Happy to be home, just like mummy. It's over now, Connor, finally. No more Philip Burton to ruin us, or the planet. Right?"

"Right. The younger one will be arrested tomorrow, charged with corporate espionage, tax evasion and money laundering. I swear that's the last bit of hacking I'm ever going to do in my life! I'm trashing that old laptop. I can't risk it ever getting back to us. I just want... I want to live our lives without having to worry that it's all gonna come crashing down."

"Me too, but we both know there's still more to do." Connor sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world was still on his shoulders. "It'll be okay, Connor. I promise. The worst of it is over."

"I know. I know." He didn't really believe it, but Abby knew better. The biggest threat was over, but there were still events to come in the future that needed tweaking. They were relatively minor considering what they'd just been through. She'd have to give him some special attention after the kids were in bed. She took him by the hand and started leading him back towards the house.

"Come on. I'm still hungry. Dinner _was_ interrupted. You did remember to pick up that cherry cheesecake I asked for, didn't you? And the chocolate sauce? "

*!*!*

Connor arrived at the abandoned house early in the morning. All this jumping back and forth in time made him nervous. He hated leaving Abby and the children, especially with baby Hilary Jennifer not even a year old yet. As he and Abby had laid snuggled up together in the afterglow of their lovemaking on the night of her little sojourn to the Cretaceous, they'd started talking. They knew that anomalies were still happening and would continue to do so. Though they both desperately wanted to ignore that fact, they couldn't. Connor's original anomaly device was lost in the time loop that had afforded them their present peace and future. However, the schematics to build a new one were still on his laptop. He had two choices - destroy the laptop along with the plans and forget anomalies entirely as best they could. Or, they'd continue to help in ways both subtle and significant. Connor spent many weeks questioning what he was doing as he carefully assembled a new anomaly device. In the meantime the new baby arrived and in seeing her, innocent and perfect, he knew he had no choice but to do his best to make the world as safe as possible for her.

He'd come back to April, 1995, to the place and the day that Patrick Quinn has disappeared. The sun was barely above the horizon. Connor hoped he'd arrived before the anomaly opened and the camouflaging creature had come through. He crossed over the length of the bridge and marched up to the porch. He tore away the boards on the door and made his way inside. His heart sank when he found the anomaly already there. He stood in the reception room and listened. If one of the creatures had already crossed into this world, closing the anomaly prematurely would be a very bad idea. A creature like that had no business being in this world.

Something about being a father of four had given Connor a sixth sense about knowing when something was sneaking up on him. One time too many one of children had surprised him and he'd made very undignified sounds. Abby had laughed her head off. He dropped down and twisted just as the creature attempted to pounce on him. His back hit the floorboards and he pushed the thing off him. It snarled and struck out with its claws, tearing through both the leather of his jacket and the skin of his arm. Connor cried out in both pain and frustration. He spun back to his feet and the beast materialized in the light of the anomaly. Connor acted immediately and rushed at it. Surprised by Connor's action, it jumped back through. Immediately Connor graced his fingers across his anomaly device and closed the portal.

He slumped to the floor and tried to calm himself. His heart thundered in his chest and blood dripped from his fingertips as it ran down his arm. "Shit," he cursed, suddenly feeling the pain flare. Abby would be upset. He'd promised her things would go smoothly. He'd intended to stick around and tell Patrick Quinn off and to sort his life out, but he needed to get home now that he was injured. Once he calmed, he got to his feet. He held his hand up to stop the blood from dripping on the floor. The few red splotches there were there would have to remain a mystery for someone. He made a mental note that he'd have to return in the future when the anomaly opened again. He sighed heavily. He was coming to the realization that it would never end. Anomalies would keep happening and at this point, he was the only one who knew how to save people from the disasters they brought with them. He just wanted to be home with his kids and Abby and not have to always be _the one_ to solve the problem. He couldn't go about playing God. He and Abby had a row over how involved he should get with the events they had foreknowledge of. She didn't want him going about warning governments about terrorists attacks or natural disasters. It would upset their lives worse than anomalies if they put themselves out there like that. He relented, knowing full well she was right. They agreed that he could interfere when it came to anomalies and their friends.

He opened the anomaly that would take him home and crossed through. He was in the forest in the park that lay a short distance from their home. He hurried, knowing Abby would be waiting on him for dinner. He walked into his house and was met with silence. A slight panic coursed through him, until he heard the happy giggles of baby Hilly upstairs with Abby. He let out the breath he'd been holding. He locked up the house for the night, then ascended the stairs and went straight to the nursery after he checked Sarah, Nicholas and Daniel's bedrooms and found them sleeping soundly. In the nursery Abby had just finished changing the baby and was about to put her back down to sleep.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner," he spoke from the hallway. Abby's head spun around and the relief on her face was evident.

"Connor!" she gasped. She hugged their daughter close to her and quickly closed the distance between them. He went to touch her, but they both saw his bloody hand at the same time and he withdrew it. "You're hurt!"

"Yeah. Sorry." Hilary reached for him and he kissed her chubby pink cheek. "Put her to bed. I'll be in the shower." He made his way to the en suite of their bedroom after safely locking up the anomaly device. He stripped off his clothes and got into the shower. The scratches weren't as bad as he feared. Abby would have to disinfect and bandage them for him, just to be safe. He leaned forward and pressed his palms against the tiles and let the water sluice over him, washing away the blood and the soreness in his muscles. He was beginning to realize he wasn't in his twenties anymore. He was still trim and fit, but it wasn't the years so much as the mileage. He jumped when Abby's hands touched his back. He straightened up and turned into her. She pressed her nude body tight against his, locked her arms around his waist and kissed his mouth languidly, lolling her tongue against his until he was completely relaxed. She drew back and held up his arm to inspect the injury. There were three deep, swollen scratches in his forearm.

"The camouflage creature I take it?" she asked.

Connor nodded. "The anomaly was already open. There was a bit of a scuffle, but it went back through and I closed it. Do remember the date of when it opens back up again? The day we met Danny?"

"I do. It's a few years off yet, so put it out of your mind for tonight. I'll bandage you up before we go to bed. Are you hungry?"

"Famished. But I need something more than food right now." Connor took hold of his wife by her hips and pressed her against the cool tiles of the shower. Abby shuddered, her body immediately responding to his. Connor crushed his mouth to hers and his hands roamed her supple body. He kneaded her breasts and ground his arousal against her. There was still more to do, namely being in the Forest of Dean to close up the anomaly before Helen Cutter could pass through and create a whole host of problems. For now though, he needed Abby and the solace of her warm, vibrant body. Their lovemaking in the shower continued in bed after Abby had tended to Connor's arm. When they were both spent and Abby lay sleeping with her head upon his chest, Connor's mind continued to spin. There was still so much more to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I've just realized something utterly and completely tragic! Horrible! Inconceivably terrible!" Connor exclaimed. Abby turned her head and looked at him curiously. They'd been married for over twenty years and sometimes she still couldn't believe how she ended up with such a dork. She was used to deep, heartfelt professions of love from him late at night after sex, but not usually epiphanies of doom. Abby licked the drop of sweat from the cleft above her top lip. She rolled back over on to Connor, with their damp and heated bodies pressed together. She smiled down at him and kissed his mouth, running her fingers through the thick tendrils of dark hair that were coloured with sparse strands of gray. He still looked young, even though he was well into his forties. There were lines on his face and crows feet near his eyes from all his smiles and those beautiful chocolate brown eyes still shone with curiosity and mirth. She hoped he still saw her with the same love and affection with which she saw him.

"And what might that something be?" Abby asked as she licked a line up the length of his neck, causing him to shudder with renewed arousal. Abby thumbed one of his nipples and he responded with grasping one globe of her arse in his hand and giving it an appreciative squeeze, then delving down between her legs. "Better speak now, Conn. I have a feeling words and rational thought might become an issue if you keep touching me like that."

"Says the woman who's got m'cock in her hand. Abby, in two weeks we're going to the Forest of Dean to close the anomaly that lets the Gorgonopsid and the Scutosaurus through. Then a week after that is the day we met, only we won't because we made sure that our other selves would never become involved with anomalies."

"Oh! Oh my god you're right. That's diabolically wrong!"

"Exactly! Abby, we have to..."

"Get those two together. Absolutely. No Abby should be without her Connor." She felt him harden again under her ministrations.

"And Connor can't possibly go through life never loving Abby Maitland!" Connor shifted Abby beneath him and eased back inside her with a grunt.

"So?" she asked, wrapping her legs around his waist as he started to rock against her.

"So we find a way to get Connor Temple and Abby Maitland to meet and let nature take its course."

Abby caressed his shoulders and arched into his languid thrusts. "Nature and a good hard shove from their alternate future selves." She pulled him down for a fiery, passionate kiss and sincerely hoped the kids were oblivious to why their parents never seemed to get enough sleep.

*!*!*

Over the course of the years they'd been living in the past, Connor had spent moments of his free him following in Professor Cutter's footsteps, mapping and figuring out a way to predict anomalies. Connor had established the pattern. It wasn't precise, but it was accurate to within hours. Sarah was seventeen years old and confident enough to look after her younger siblings whilst their parents went off for a day and evening. Since the Philip Burton of their original time line had died at Abby's hand, and the other one was perpetually buried in a legal mire with a bleak future ahead of him, they felt slightly easier about leaving children alone. Connor had traveled to the same place in the Forest of Dean eight years earlier and had arrived before the anomaly opened. He knew others had come and gone over the years, enough to draw in Helen Cutter's curiosity, but the one that she had gone through to explore the past had not yet opened. Connor waited in the quiet of the darkened woods until the portal opened. He promptly closed it. As walked back towards his car he met Helen along the path. He commented on what a nice day it was for a stroll and she'd stared at him before attempting to flirt. Connor merely shook his head and kept on walking, knowing she'd find nothing.

They'd kept tabs on their friends; the friends they never got to meet. Danny Quinn was a professor of Classical Literature at Cambridge. He was married, with kids and had invested in a pub on Park Road in London. His brother Patrick ran the place. Jenny Lewis was a top executive at a PR firm. Captain Tom Ryan was a decorated soldier who'd retired after being injured in the line of duty. He now headed up a security firm. Nick Cutter had divorced Helen after discovering her multiple infidelities and she'd run off to Africa to battle poachers on a reserve. That actually made Connor and Abby smile to see the woman's fervent passion for animals put to good use. Nick lived a simple and quiet life, teaching and navigating the waters of bachelorhood. Stephen Hart had become a regular Indiana Jones, always off on adventures, but coming home every now and again to catch up with his best mate Nick. Sarah Page seemed to be heading down the path upon which they'd originally found her, finishing up her Egyptology studies, destined to give tours at the British Museum. Connor and Abby both hoped she'd realize her potential and her brilliance one day. Captain Hilary Becker was a mystery. His file was classified and Connor wasn't inclined to hack into military records. Connor mused that he was off being James Bond. Last and certainly not least was James Lester. He was unerringly, perfectly the same. He worked for the Home Office, was still perpetually grumpy and distant and still had one of the most stoic, caring hearts of any man alive. Out of all the chaos and the twisting of time lines, it was comforting beyond words that some things never changed.

"Brings back a few memories, doesn't it?" Abby asked as she and Connor walked hand in hand through the forest. Connor brought her hand up to his lips and bestowed a kiss on it.

"It's been twenty three years since we were last here together. We've been together for twenty five and we've known each other for twenty eight. I've never known a single moment since I first laid eyes on you over a gorgonopsid that I haven't loved you."

"You're an old romantic, Connor Temple. I love you too."

"It's been crazy, Abbs, completely crazy, but I don't regret a thing."

"Me neither. How could I? You've given me four amazing, beautiful children. Because of you, we saved the other Abby and my mum. We've done a lot of good and we stopped a terrible man from destroying the world. No one will ever know how we changed it, but that's just how I want it."

"Me too. It means so much more because we did it together."

Abby gave his hand a squeeze and pulled him along. Their handheld Anomaly Detector was closing in on the anomaly. It had already opened and was strong, but after a few deft strokes on his device, the swirling ball of light and energy that had started it all closed and winked out of existence. They stood and stared at the spot for quite some time, taking in the magnitude of having come full circle. Their silent reverie was suddenly interrupted by the familiar but nearly forgotten sound of chirping. Connor and Abby's heads both snapped to each other's and their gazes met with wide, shocked eyes. The coelurosauravus swooped and glided above their heads, merrily chirping and talking to himself as he spun in circles through the trees.

"Rex!" Abby exclaimed.

"Unbelievable!" Connor gasped. The little green fellow landed atop a stump and cocked his head, examining the two strange creatures before him. He was curious and didn't sense any threat so he inched forwards to tickle the tips of the female's fingers with his tongue. He decided he liked her and her big blue eyes. Meanwhile Connor fished into his backpack for some of the snacks they'd brought with them and offered Rex a slice of apple. Rex sniffed it, then quickly stole it from Connor's hand. He took flight and settle in a branch high above, chomping on his prize. "What on earth are we gonna do?"

"You _should_ open the anomaly again and send him back through." Abby looked longingly up at the creature that had been, for all intents and purposes, one of her closest friends. "I'm grateful we got to see him though. I've missed him."

"Me too, love."

"I'll get him down with another piece of apple, then we can try and encourage him back through." Rex came to Abby quite willingly and stayed near as he ate his apple. Without a hint of shyness or apprehension he nudged her hand for another piece of fruit. Connor opened the anomaly and Abby tossed another piece of through. Rex dove after it and disappeared. "It makes me sad, but he doesn't belong here, the only one of his kind."

"M'sorry, love. I know how much he means to you."

"Thanks. There's nothing for it. I'm happy I got to see him one last time. Close it up, Conn."

Connor sighed and nodded, putting his arm around Abby's shoulders. His thumb glided over the device, about to close the anomaly, when much to their delighted surprise, Rex came soaring back through and straight into Abby's arms. Connor continued and closed the anomaly. Abby cuddled the little dinosaur, who chittered and chirped at her. "Um... maybe he'd like a vacation from the Permian for a few weeks?" Connor suggested.

"Hilly's been begging us for a pet," Abby beamed. She fed Rex more apple as she wrapped her scarf around him to keep him warm.

"Abby..."

"We'll offer him a chance to go home later. _Later._" She turned on her heels and proceeded to make her way out of the forest. Connor shook his head and followed her.

*!*!*

They drove on to London, with Rex excitedly looking out the windows at his new world with Abby talking to him constantly. After a while, Connor relaxed. He loved Rex too and he'd make the perfect addition to their family. They'd been in the same house near Cardiff for their entire marriage and Connor new how attached the family was to their roots in the area, but in another year or two Sarah would be going to University and she'd been eyeing Central Metropolitan for its Paleontology program. Word had it that Professor Cutter would teaching first year classes. After growing up on stories of her parents adventures, and Connor's own influence, she had a keen interest in dinosaurs. He was reluctant to send his daughter down the route he had gone, but at least she was going towards it with her eyes wide open. It was Connor and Abby's firm rule that she complete her degree above all else. Professor Cutter need never know of anomalies and Connor would do his very best to keep his daughter away from them as well. He ruminated on the idea of uprooting everyone closer to London. They would have to decide as a family. In the meantime, there was a pair of young people he had to bring together.

Having kept in touch with the younger version of himself, Connor knew that the other Connor Temple was now in his fourth year studying medicine at the same university. He was on full scholarship, which made his mother exceedingly proud. Cousin 'Nick' had invited him to meet at the Wellington Zoo, with no particular explanation as to why other than his wife wanted to visit the lizards. Abby and Connor both had kept tabs on the younger Abby as well. She'd grown up happy and without having been harmed or interfered with negatively in the least. Cat Maitland had moved with her children to the country and gone to work as the office assistant for a successful local builder and after a couple of years had married the very handsome man. Her new husband was _good_ to his core. He'd doted on Abby and Jack like they were his own children. Abby now had a younger sister called Hannah. One summer the family had gone on a tour of Africa and that was where the young Abby had fallen head over heels in love with the animals. No longer destined to be the lizard girl, Abby was obsessed with all creatures African, particularly elephants. She attended university, the very same as young Connor, and was working on her degree in Zoology whilst working part time at the zoo.

Connor and Abby arrived in time to see the younger Connor entering the zoo. "Ready for a little covert ops my love?" Connor asked. Abby set out fresh apple slices for Rex along with a bowl of water. He'd have to wait in the car, but the windows were tinted and the day was cool. He'd be safe and undisturbed while his new friends did a little matchmaking.

"All ready," said Abby before turning to Rex. "Be good, have a nap. We don't be too long." Rex chirped in response and seeming to understand Abby perfectly, curled up in the back seat. Abby lay her scarf over him as a blanket and ruffled his fringe. Hand in hand, Connor and Abby walked in to the zoo to spy on the other Connor. They were supposed to meet in fifteen minutes at the elephant enclosure, at which point Connor would send a text to his younger self saying he couldn't make it. Hopefully by then he'd have spotted Abby and would have decided to stick around. The zoo would be closing in an hour and both Connor and Abby had their fingers crossed the pair would go out for coffee or a pint afterwards. They hung back, following far behind as young Connor joined an 'after school program' group children and their caretakers following the petite blond zookeeper towards the elephants.

*!*!*

This was her last talk of the day and then she could finally go home. Her new flat was amazing, thanks to all the hard work her dad had put in to renovate it. Her mum had bought her all sorts of things to fill it, but it still didn't quite feel like home. It was too empty with just her living there. She thought of getting a pet, but couldn't decide what she wanted or if she had the time to devote herself to one. A boyfriend would be nice, but it seemed the only men she attracted were meat headed jocks she couldn't be bothered with. Her one and only boyfriend hadn't worked out. They simply wanted different things and Abby realized now, in hindsight they'd been all wrong for each other from the beginning. Still, he'd been a nice boy and an okay lover and she couldn't regret him. It made her realize she wanted to find true love and someone she could connect with on every level. She didn't particularly care what he looked like, he just had to be _nice_, and kind and hopefully a bit of an intellectual. She wanted someone she could share ideas with too. That being said, it wouldn't hurt if he had dark eyes. She'd always liked that.

"Everyone, listen up!" said Abby, getting the group of seven to ten year olds to turn in her direction. "I want to introduce you to Emmaline and Harriet." As if on cue, two massive African elephants lumbered their way over to Abby and lay their trunks over her shoulders. Abby rubbed the two trunks of the elephants she affectionately thought of as _her girls_. The children looked on in wonder at the huge creatures. Abby talked all about the elephants, where they were from and what amazing animals they were. As she spoke she caught the eye of a very handsome young man who was standing at the back of the group watching, not the elephants, but her. He smiled at her, showing the adorable dimple in his left cheek. Abby blushed and looked away. "Now, who knows what an elephant's favourite food is?"

"Peanuts!" several children enthusiastically replied.

"That's right!" responded Abby. It wasn't actually the truth, the girls loved melon best of all, but Abby knew full well that most children assumed it was peanuts by virtue of the stories and movies they'd experienced. Abby opened the lid of the large container she'd brought with her, in which were peanut based pellets for the kids to feed to the girls. "Okay, everybody. Here's what you do. Hold the food in the palm of your hand like this." Abby demonstrated. "And hold your arms up high and Emmaline and Harriet will take them from you. But be warned! It'll tickle!"

The kids all rushed her, eager to be the first to feed the elephants. Abby set the container aside once everyone had a pellet and stood back to watch. It was then that she noticed the handsome young man coming in her direction. "Hello," said Abby shyly. "Are you with the group?"

"No, actually. I was supposed to meet my cousin and his wife here but they just texted me and canceled. You're great with them," he replied.

"Oh, thank you. What can I say, I'm an elephant girl."

"Them too. I meant the kids."

Abby blushed and giggled. She _never_ giggled when talking to a man, but something about him was making her heart beat fast and her stomach do flips. "Thanks. I'm Abby." She shook his hand and felt a thrill of anticipation rush through her. She wanted to get to know him a _lot_ better.

"Connor."

Abby opened her mouth to speak when suddenly one of the the caretakers screamed the name of one of the children. Abby's head snapped in their direction, hoping nothing had happened to Emmaline or Harriet or that they hadn't accidentally hurt one of the kids. Everyone was gathered around one boy who seemed to be having trouble breathing. Had he tried to eat one of the pellets? Was he choking? The boy was turning blue already.

"Out of the way," Connor shouted, weaving his way through the crowd. He caught the boy as he fainted and laid him on the ground. Connor checked over his vital signs and to see if the boy was choking. He wasn't. Connor turned to the elder of the two women with the group. "Does he have a peanut allergy?"

"No!" said the woman. "At least, not that we know of."

Connor turned to the younger one, little older than he was. "You, call 999 for an ambulance. It might be his first reaction." Connor turned back to the older woman. "Does anyone have and Epi-pen? He's in anaphylactic shock. His throat's closed up."

"No! No! Oh god!" The woman was in a full on panic.

Connor shook his head, knowing she'd would be no help. He turned to Abby. "Abbs, there's a vet on the premises?"

"Yes. What do you need?" replied Abby.

"Bring me a sterile hypodermic needle. The size you'd use on a monkey or ape. I also need isopropyl alcohol and a vial of Epinephrine! Quick as you can!"

Abby nodded and ran as fast as she could. She crashed into the vet's office and searched for everything Connor had asked for, gathered them up and rushed back. She watched in fascination as Connor expertly administered the correct dosage to the boy, all the while checking the his vitals and directing the older teacher to escort the kids back to their bus and for the younger one to remain and attend the scene. After a few seconds the boy started to breathe again. The rest of the hour passed in a haze. The paramedics arrived and Connor explained what had happened. The younger teacher went with the boy to the hospital. All the while Abby had watched Connor, utterly captivated. When the chaos was over, Connor slumped to the ground in front of the elephant enclosure, completely drained. He leaned back and sighed. Abby joined him on the ground, laying a hand on his arm.

"You were amazing." she spoke. "You saved his life."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Connor smiled, realizing he had done something amazing this day. "Guess this means I'm actually learning something in school."

"Medical school I take it?"

"Yep. Fourth year."

"You're a hero."

Connor blushed. Abby must've noticed the way he was staring at her lips because a second later she kissed him and kept on kissing him, deeply and passionately for several minutes. The other workers at the zoo left at the end of the day, smiling or laughing at the oblivious couple making out. There were two night watchmen, who wisely chose to walk other areas of the zoo for the time being. As the lights went out, the pair finally came up for air.

"Wow..." gasped Connor, his lips hot and swollen from her rapacious kisses.

"Yeah. Um... I need to put the girls to bed. Would you like to help? Maybe we can do something tonight?"

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Abby smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

The other Abby and Connor had been spying on the events that had transpired. By virtue of the fact that the older Abby had once worked at the zoo, she knew the right office for her and her husband to hide out in as the zoo closed. They skulked about like mischievous teens, following after the younger Connor and Abby, making sure they were making headway. They lost track of them while Abby put the elephants into their pens for the night. When some very curious noises could be heard by way of the elephant enclosure, Connor and Abby snuck closer to see what was happening.

"Woah!" exclaimed Connor. Abby's jaw dropped. There in the corral was the young Abby Maitland, naked from the waist down with her back against a tree and her legs around the waist of a similarly naked medical student Connor Temple, having extremely vigorous sex with him.

"I can't believe she's doing that with him after knowing him for less than three hours! I was _never_ that easy," hissed Abby.

"And I can't believe he's just lost his virginity in an elephant enclosure," echoed Connor.

"He might not be a virgin you know."

"Nah, he is. He's too much of a romantic. I hope she doesn't panic when he tells her he loves her right after they're done."

"She might, but it'll be fine. You saw the way she was looking at him when he was saving that little boy. Love at first sight."

"Apparently. We did good." Connor smiled at Abby and gave her a quick kiss.

"I think so."

There was a loud, drawn out female moan of pure pleasure from in the enclosure.

"Heh, I know that noise," said Connor, looking lasciviously over his wife. "Looks like he'd found your _spot_ just as easily as I did."

"Don't be crude." The young Abby made the same sound again, followed by _"Fuck, yes! Connor!"_. Connor quirked his eyebrow at Abby. "Fine, you're a sex god. Happy?"

"Mmm, I will be once I get you in bed m'self."

"Come on Romeo. We've got one hell of a long drive home ahead of us. I can't wait for the kids to meet Rex!"

Epilogue to follow.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Miss Parker?" Sir James Lester asked from behind his desk at the Home Office. His temporary assistant was intern Jessica Parker who was annoyingly still a teenager, but remarkably efficient and precise. She'd graduated early and was soon to be beginning her Computer Science studies program at university. As part of her extra credit efforts she was selected for one of the positions the Home Office offered over the summer.

"Yes sir?" Jess replied as she finished filing the folders Lester had signed off on.

"Who are _they_. The irritatingly happy family out there in the waiting area? I thought children weren't permitted on the premises." He narrowed his eyes at the parents. They looked to be close to his own age, perhaps a little older. The man was fit and dressed casually, as was his wife. The woman cuddled her youngest, who looked to be about five or six years old. The child had blond hair like her mother as well as the biggest pair of bright blue eyes he'd ever seen. There were two boys, one around seven and another a few years older. Their eldest was a striking combination of her parents. As tall as her father with her mother's face and her father's dark hair and eyes. She looked to be around Miss Parker's age. They seemed like a close, loving, happy family. Lester bristled.

"Oh, they're your three o'clock appointment," Jess provided. "He's a scientist of some sort."

"What sort of scientist? I don't have time for this... this..." Words failed him. He was under great duress and couldn't care less what this man and his brood wanted from him. It was probably something about ground water sustainability or some other such nonsense. The Minister was breathing down his neck about the strange string of disturbances in both urban and rural areas - creature sightings, mysterious deaths and the like. It all sounded like hogwash to Lester, but people had gone missing and there were peculiar animal slaughters that had baffled local authorities. Why he'd been cursed with the job of unearthing the origins of the crisis, he'd never know.

"Well, that's too bad, the Minister set up the appointment."

"He what?"

"You heard me. Shall I show them in?"

Lester sighed heavily and adjusted his tie. "Go on then." Lester straightened his back and tried to look intimidating. The mother and children entered the office first, followed by the father. The man took a seat opposite Lester, looking confident and relaxed. There was smile on his face that unsettled Lester, as if the man felt perfectly at ease under what Lester had always trusted was a withering glare.

"Hello," the man said after a few seconds. "My name's Connor Temple. In another life I destroyed the world."

The End


End file.
